Always Have Me
by saturn567
Summary: Melinda thinks she lost Jim for good, but did she?
1. Chapter 1

Always Have Me

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

This is My First Ghost Whisperer fic

This is just the way I would want Ghost Whisperer to go. I wouldn't have Jim die and go into Sam's body.

If you like let me know and I shall try to update soon.

Thanks.

Melinda Gordon had started to accept that her husband Jim would no longer be by her side when she went to bed every night and that she would have to raise her unborn child with the help of family and friends. Jim's mother would probably want to move in with her once she heard the news.

It had been a week since she found out. Jim was supposed to be the first to know after her. Maybe they could have found out together. Tears rimmed her eyes.

" Jim why aren't you here? I don't know how I am going to do all this alone. Our child needs you and I need you too," she cried as she stared out into the moon lit sky.

Meanwhile a man who they had called John Doe to secure his safety began to move his fingers His lungs started to expand and he opened his eyes.

Over on the monitor his vitals started to rise again. An alarm went off and a doctor and two nurses entered the room.

" He's waking up. We have to let the family and Agent Walker know," the doctor told the charge nurse.

As she turned to start dialing the number, he stopped her.

" Just make sure it's the emergency contact and Agent Walker that know. Everyone else can know when he makes a full recovery," the doctor stated.

Perry Walker awakened from his slumber only to hear a ring from his work cell number. Something better be urgent for them to randomly call him at 2am.

" Agent Walker? This is Maria Delsion. John Doe is waking up Could you get here with the emergency contact. She may not know," she stated.

"What is her name?," he inquired.

" Melinda Gordon. She lives in Grandview," Maria replied.

Meanwhile Melinda had recently awakened from a dream where someone was unconscious in a hospital bed and they started to breathe again.

She felt her own lungs go from barely exhaling to exhaling fully. She wondered which ghost this was about and when they would show up. She decided to get some water and try to calm her nerves down.

It was about an hour later when she heard a knock on her front door. She walked over cautiously. She had another life to care for now. She couldn't risk anything happening to this baby, not after Jim had left.

A man stood there. She felt like she should know him but she didn't recall how she could know him.

" Ms. Gordon sorry to intrude at this time but you need to come with me. I am Agent Walker," he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

" You'll need id in order to see the patient. You are designated as his emergency contact," Walker stated.

Melinda was puzzled.

" I don't have many people that I am that close to that have been an accident recently or been sick. I mean my husband died six weeks ago," she stammered.

Perry sighed. He wish he could tell her more but if someone was listening to them now or if the circumstances were revealed that it was a police case she may chicken out. He needed her to be there to claim John Doe and tape a testimony.

" Look Ms. Gordon the situation is a bit complicated. This man has named you his contact. He may be critical. We cannot do an extensive search for relatives and friends until he stabilizes. We need this to be kept under wraps," he insisted.

Melinda nodded.

" All right but let's say I don't know this man. Can I leave and not be bothered like this again?," she inquired.

Agent Walker stopped short and looked into her eyes. He had numerous cases, met with all kinds of people , whether it be criminals or the ones left behind after a tragic event. She was one of the people who had this look of recent loss. However she seemed to be holding onto something. This could be something that could help her lead the rest of her life.

" Ms. Gordon you seem like you have been through a lot. I will try my best to have you back here soon," he promised.

They drove what seemed like hours. It was 6am when they approached St. John's Medical Center. Melinda took in a deep breath and then let it out. She recalled the time when they went to search for a ghost's brother nearby and how Jim had defended her in front of the rangers. How they found Charlie and his father's ashes.

She recalled standing with Andrea and watching the sunset in the nearby mountains. She missed them so much. She followed Agent Walker inside.

They went a different direction than the times she had come here with Andrea . As they walked she sensed something dear to her was getting close to her again. Suddenly she got a vision.

_She was at home again. It was dark and then suddenly the door bell rang. As she started to open the door, a bright light came and she felt a breath of fresh air._

"Ms. Gordon we are here," Agent Walker spoke up.

She snapped out of her trance and she composed herself. She started to walk towards the room with Agent Walker close behind her. A nurse smiled at her and said," His vitals are stable now. I am sure he would be glad to see a familiar face," she stated.

The man that lay there was pale, but when he opened his eyes and smiled at her, it was then she just knew what her visions were telling her

" Ms. Gordon do you know this man?," Perry asked.

"That dark hair, those blue eyes, that dazzling smile, it's Jim!," she wailed.

Perry watched in amazement as she rushed to the man and embraced him with all her strength. He left to wait outside the room.

Jim frowned as Melinda pulled back.

" Honey why are you so upset. You are acting like you haven't seen me for days," he exclaimed.

Melinda tried to stifle some tears as she shook her head.

" Jim they told me you were gone six weeks ago. I don't know you got here. These past few weeks have been so awful without you. All this time I thought I lost you," she stated.

Jim frowned.

" Why would they move from Mercy Hospital without telling you?," he inquired.

" I hate to intrude but I do have an answer for you both," Perry said from the doorway.

Melinda and Jim looked at him astonished.


	3. The Truth Of the Matter

Always Have Me Part Three

Part Three- The Truth of the Matter

The reunion scene was inspired by this season in season 1 .com/watch?v=tlD3Jg85tIk&playnext_from=TL&videos=6DZviY6FE3g

Melinda got up and stood firmly beside Jim's bed. Jim took in a deep breath and then let it out.

" What do you mean Agent Walker? Jim was shot accidently. The shooter thought he was getting at someone else," Melinda stated.

" Yes that may be the case Ms. Gordon, but the others , the shooter especially was wanted for a federal crime," Walker replied.

" What do you need from us?," Jim inquired.

" You may need to testify that he was one that shot you and if you know anything else you need to tell us. Ms. Gordon did you see anything that night Jim was shot?," Perry asked .

Melinda struggled not to break down right there. She reminded herself that Jim needed her to be strong and Agent Walker needed this information.

She let the lump subside for a moment and then Jim took one glance at her and then was about to answer for her.

With her arms around herself and her eyes getting teary," I was there Agent Perry when my husband was shot," she declared.

Agent Walker nodded with understanding. She had mentioned only her husband had recently left but no one else close to her would make her their emergency contact.

" You must have kept Jim safe all this time. I appreciate that but what is next in the plan. When can I take him home and what do you need us to do exactly?," she asked.

" Look I want to record your testimonies. We won't show your faces and we'll disguise Jim's voice and yours if the danger is imminent for you as well. It will take some time. However I will have you both escorted home when the doctor comes in and clears Jim for traveling," Agent Walker assured them.

" Thank you so much Agent Walker," Melinda stated before turning back to Jim.

They exchanged smiles. Agent Walker headed out again and promised himself that he would make sure this couple did not get tragic ending he had to once deal with.

Two weeks later, with their testimonies displayed in the federal court and Agent Walker confirming that they were both safe, the couple returned back to their daily lives.

Melinda called Delia to let her know she would be back at work full time on the coming Monday.

" I am really happy for you and Jim. I hope you are taking care of yourself. You have been through a lot. By the way have you told Jim the news?," Delia inquired.

"What news?," Melinda inquired.

" Melinda I could tell last time I saw you. I have had a baby myself," Delia stated.

Melinda was filled with emotions. She was relieved but scared about the future.

" I guess I will tell him soon. I mean he will realize soon enough. There has been a lot going on these past few weeks."

"Ok. Just call me and tell me how it went in the morning. If you both need anything I am always here," Delia stated.

"Thanks Delia for the concern. I will tell him tonight for sure," Melinda stated before hanging up.

When she turned around Jim was standing there looking puzzled.

" Tell me what?," he inquired.

She looked at him solemnly.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair.

"Mel is everything all right?," he asked with concern.

"Jim please don't be mad," she whispered.

He smiled slightly.

" Just tell me, whatever it is we can work through it," he assured her.

She nodded and said," Jim you recall we were trying to get pregnant before the shooting. The thing is I am pregnant."

Jim looked down at her stomach and tried to feel for the baby.

"How far along are you?," he inquired.

She sighed.

"Eleven weeks,"


	4. Heartfelt Confessions

Always Have You Part 4

Part 4- Heartfelt Confessions

Jim was happy that they would have a child together. However it hurt him to think Melinda hadn't been able to tell him sooner and the fact that she may have had to raise this child alone.

" Look Jim, I wanted to tell you when everything started to settle down. I didn't keep it from you on purpose. I mean you are a paramedic , you would have figured it out," she stammered.

He sat her down on the bed. He kneeled down before her and held her hands and looked up into her eyes.

" Mel I understand. Are you all right? When did you see the doctor? All I care about is that you and the baby are doing well. You have been through a lot. You thought I was gone and then we met again," he stated.

She caressed his cheek.

" I am afraid to fall asleep. I think if I do sleep, I'll wake up and you won't be here again. I was so lost. I thought I could live for this baby. But now that I have you here in front of my eyes, I just want to feel like that again," she declared.

" How about you lay down at least for now. In the morning I want to go to the doctor's with you. I want to make sure you and the baby are doing fine," he stated.

"Okay but don't go far," she said as she let him place her legs on the bed.

" You'll always have me Melinda. I am just going to come lay down next to you," he promised.

Once both were settled down in their bed, they looked into each other's eyes.

" What did you see in your coma?," she inquired.

Jim sighed as he thought for a moment.

" I think when I first went into the coma I thought about everything that happened up to the shooting and how I didn't want to leave you. Two weeks ago when I started waking up I felt like someone was calling me and I swear I saw you crying alone. I guess I had one of those visions that you always have," Jim quipped.

Melinda smiled slightly.

" I had a vision too. That someone was coming back to me and the other one about someone finally catching their breath. Now I know they were about you," she declared.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

" Melinda you'll always have me in one way or another he stated as their hands went to her abdomen, where their child was growing.

The weeks and months passed by rather quickly. Jim made Melinda promise to be careful as they had a close call when she had a strong vision one day.

The ghost had been the victim of an accidental drug overdose. While Melinda was going through the vision, she ended up falling down near the couch.

She later awakened to see Jim reading a baby book and beside her in a hospital room.

" Jim is the baby all right?," she exclaimed.

" Melinda relax. Our baby boy is fine," he stated.

"Jim I thought we were going to find out later on!," she gasped.

He smiled then. He could not resist when the doctor was checking Melinda, they asked if he would like to know the gender of the baby. Jim told them to put it in the file and he would decide later. However in the end he accidently peeked at it.

Jim reached for Melinda's hand.

" Honey, I am sorry I took a look by accident. But right now you have to promise me that you'll take it easy for the next two months. I don't want to see you in a hospital bed again until the birth of our child," he admonished.

She laughed slightly before promising him she would be careful.

Six weeks later, unsure if her contractions were false or true, Melinda was back in the hospital with Jim, Delia and Eli. Ned and her mother would come over later if they ended up being true.

The doctor noticed rapid declerations of the fetal heart rate.

" We have to deliver this baby now!," she declared.

Jim helped Melinda turn on her side as they put an oxygen mask on her face.

" Mel it will be ok. I'll be right in there with you!," he promised as they pulled her into the labor & delivery room.

It was a difficult delivery but Aiden Clancy was born healthy, weighing 7 pounds and 8 ounces, and a length of 22 inches.

All the earth bound spirits that had watched over Melinda and the baby thus far, filled the front yard with swings and toys. Their friends and family headed over to the Gordon-Clancy home decorated it and set up all the baby's things.

Aiden was already pulling on the heart strings of his parents. Melinda was holding him after a feeding and Jim hurried back from his classes to spend time with them.

" He so beautiful," Melinda commented.

" Of course he is! He's our baby," Jim chimed in.

" I am so happy we all are together Jim. I love you and Aiden so much. My world wouldn't be complete without you both," she stated.

Jim pressed a kiss on her forehead before picking up Aiden in his arms.

" We have waited years for you Aiden. Mommy and Daddy are going to love you forever," Jim cooed to the newborn.


	5. Life is Moving Forward

Always Have Me Part Five

Part Five Life is Going Forward

Aiden grew in the coming months. He was born during the start of the tourist season of Grandview. Often the couple would be spotted with their son in the town square either walking around or at the Java Café.

Melinda sometimes feared the shadows would be after Aiden and try to take him away from them. Jim's hand squeezing hers always seemed to snap her out of her worries for a little while.

One day when Aiden was three months old, Melinda was locking up the shop for the day, a ghost appeared. Melinda sensed a presence and turned around to see a woman about forty with a glowering glance.

" I am tired can you come back another time?," she stated wearily.

" It's not about me. It's about your son. Who is watching your son?," she inquired before disappearing.

Melinda got hyper and jumped in her car and started to drive quickly back across town towards the house. She tried to call her mother who was supposed to be watching Aiden this week.

"Please pick up the phone!," she wailed.

She quickly parked the car and stormed inside the house.

Both Faith and Beth looked at her astonished.

" Where is Aiden? How is he?," she inquired frantically.

" I gave him a bath little while ago. He's in his crib upstairs," Beth stated.

" Please Mom next time please make sure he's with you until me or Jim get home," Melinda stammered before she clamored up the stairs.

" Well I have to wish you good luck this week Faith. I don't know what came over Melinda today," Beth commented.

Faith put an assuring hand on Beth's arm.

" I have been there and done that. I was always worried about Daniel and Jim when they were babies. She'll get stronger, she just needs a bit more time," Faith stated.

" I hope you are right. I'll just check on Melinda before I leave," Beth replied.

Beth headed up the stairs and found Melinda staring down at Aiden's sleeping form. She stood beside Melinda.

" Did you have visitor or a intense vision?," Beth asked.

" Yeah she asked me who was watching the baby. Mom I am sorry but you know what fears I have. You have been through what I am going through now," Melinda stated with a sigh.

Beth put an assuring hand on Melinda's shoulder.

" You have it far worse than me Melinda. I wish I had supported you better when you were growing up. I am sorry again for the lies," Beth muttered.

Melinda turned to face her mother.

" Mom I forgave you a long time ago. I even started celebrating birthdays again. I am going to throw Aiden a nice first birthday party next summer," she declared.

" Do you need me to stay over tonight?," Beth inquired.

" No Mom I think it will be all right. It's Friday. Jim will be home in an hour and then his mother is here this weekend too. We'll be fine," Melinda assured her.

They hugged before Beth left. Melinda stood there for awhile longer watching Aiden. Jim arrived home to see his mother giving him a weird look.

" Hi Mom. Is Melinda home?," he inquired.

He was going to call her but knew she usually called him when she left the store.

"Yes she is. She stormed in here right as Beth was about to leave. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She was very concerned about Aiden," Faith stated.

Before she could tell him more, he was clamoring up the stairs almost as fast as her daughter-in-law had.

He was about to yell out for her when he spotted the light on in Aiden's toom.

"Hey are you all right?," he whispered as he embraced her from behind.

She nearly jumped.

"Hey it's me. Relax. Tell me what happened," he said soothingly.

" A ghost appeared and asked me who was watching the baby. I just freaked. I am sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was just so scared something happened," she stated.

" He's fine. Don't worry. I'll go help Mom with dinner . Why don't you go freshen up?," he urged.

Melinda nodded.

She turned to leave the room. Jim stroked his son's forehead and watched his little chest rise and fall a few times before he headed downstairs.

Melinda was in the tub trying to relax herself in the scent of roses. Before she knew it , she had somehow fallen asleep.

_Melinda saw herself near a camp beside the lake. She was bending down to stir something in a pot when someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a cloth to her face. Everything began to get fuzzy. She tried to scream but soon everything started to get black._

Jim was wondering what was taking Melinda so long to come downstairs.

" Jim do you want me to go talk to her? She seemed pretty upset before," Faith stated.

" No it's ok Mom. She was tired maybe she fell asleep . I'll go see if she wants to eat something," Jim stated.

Jim went up the stairs and into their bedroom first. He was about to go into Aiden's room when he noticed the light on in the bathroom.

" Mel are you in there?," he called out.

Hearing no response, he turned the knob.

He was startled to see what he found there. She was under the water.

" Melinda," he yelled.

He pulled her out from the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

He listened to her chest and then started to do chest compressions. She gasped and a bunch of water came out of her mouth.

He stroked her hair.

" Mel what happened in there? I was so scared I lost you," he exclaimed.

" I had vision. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I am sorry Jim," she cried.

He held her to his chest.

"It's ok honey. Take some deep breaths in and out. I want to make sure you are ok. Do you want to go to the hospital?," he inquired.

She shook her head. "Let me just hug for you for a minute," she stammered.

Faith arrived upstairs knocked on the door five minutes later.

" Is everything all right? Melinda, Jim dinner is getting cold," she stated.

" We'll be down in a minute Mom. You can start if you want," Jim stated.

" All right let me know if there is anything I can do," Faith said before walking away from the bathroom door.

Melinda sighed.

" I should get dressed. Faith probably thinks I am so weird. What are we going to tell her?," she exclaimed.

Jim stroked her head.

" We'll just tell her you fell asleep in the tub. She already thinks there is something weird about our house," Jim quipped.

She smacked him lightly on the arm before she tried to get up. He reached over and helped her up. He kissed her forehead before he pulled the drain on the tub.

They had an awkward silence going on until Faith got impatient.

" Melinda is there something that is bothering you? Have you had any strange moods lately? I am sure Jim wouldn't understand. Men don't feel like we do. Yes they have to take responsibility for a child, but it's us mothers that have the hormone changes," Faith stated.

Jim and Melinda exchanged glances. Faith thought Melinda was depressed?

" No I feel fine Faith. It's been three months. I think if I had any issues with my moods I would have gotten help by now or Jim would have definitely made me go," Melinda stated with a smile.

Faith glanced at her son. Ever since her first visit to this house something strange seemed to be going on. Maybe if she stared long enough he would give in and admit the full truth.

" Mom, Melinda is fine. We don't keep secrets from each other. We communicate about everything including Aiden," Jim insisted.

Faith gave him a stern glance.

" I don't mean to be nosy but what took Melinda and you so long to get down here earlier?," Faith asked.

Jim swallowed hard and Melinda glanced at him wondering what to say.

" Oh I just fell asleep in the tub. It usually doesn't happen but this week has been really busy. Jim was just making sure I was ok," Melinda stated,

Faith turned to Jim.

He cleared his throat and said," Yeah Mom. You know me. I was just checking on her," Jim stated.

Faith smiled.

" You two are so cute. Having a child shouldn't reduce the feelings you have for each other. Now I have a real life example before my eyes that having a child only makes a couple's bond stronger," she declared.

Melinda and Jim exchanged glances. That was awkward.


	6. The Holidays

Always Have Me Part 6

Part Six the Holidays

It was Thanksgiving, Melinda had wanted to make things special for Aiden. He was six months now and could have some finger foods. She made small portions for him and helped Jim make the big meal. Their mothers, Delia, Ned, Rick Payne and Eli were the main guests.

Everyone gushed over Aiden and how he was growing so fast. As usual Faith had to make a comment that made Melinda feel a bit awkward. She came over to say bye when the weekend was coming to a close.

" Melinda have you been starving yourself? You all ready look like you lost your pregnancy weight," Faith commented.

Jim looked up from where he was playing with Aiden.

" Mom don't worry Melinda eats just fine. Besides she knows she needs to eat healthy for Aiden," Jim quipped.

" Thanks honey but I don't think she meant..," she trailed off.

" Mel, Mom is just a bit concerned."

He turned to his mother while handing Aiden over to Melinda so she could manage a quick escape.

" Mom do you need a ride to the station?," he inquired.

Faith smiled slightly.

" No thank-you dear. If you two will be all right with Aiden, I shall be on my way," she stated before grabbing her coat.

Jim sighed before locking the door behind her. His mother always seemed to rile up insecurities with his wife. He took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. Melinda was rocking Aiden back and forth in the rocking chair.

Jim stood there taking the sight for a few minutes. When Aiden seemed to have fallen asleep, she picked him up and placed him gently in the crib.

" Sleep well Aiden. I love you my baby boy," she whispered.

" I love you both so much," Jim whispered as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Melinda leaned back into his chest for a moment before she felt him squeezing her by the waist. She pulled away and slipped into their bedroom. Jim followed thinking she was mad at him.

" Hey this weekend has been interesting," he quipped.

Melinda turned around and smiled slightly.

" Oh yeah it has been. But you know hosting family and friends is always filled with surprises," she quipped.

"So I was wondering if we could go out on a date some time," he asked casually.

She rolled her eyes.

" So you were checking me out this weekend! Gosh we have to make sure my husband doesn't find out," she joked.

Jim smiled, glad that she was in the joking mood.

" So he doesn't have to know. We can meet up when he's at work," he stated.

" Yeah we could but the thing is I have a baby that needs me. If my husband finds out, I'll lose not just him but my baby," she replied.

" Oh then I guess I'll have to say good night with this," Jim said coming closer to her and kissing her.

When they pulled back, Jim looked into her eyes.

"Sorry about my Mom ,she's always making you feel insecure," he stated.

Melinda headed over to the mirror.

" Jim do you like my body?," she inquired.

He smiled and placed his arms around her.

" I love everything about you Mel, don't forget that," he declared.

_Two years later, a week before Christmas_

Melinda was hoping for a ghost free Christmas with her family this year. Everyone had plans to be away this year. Eli was going to visit his girlfriend's family. Rick Payne was on sabbatical again, Delia and Ned said they would try to stop by if they didn't go see Charlie's side of the family in Florida.

Melinda closed up the shop by seven p.m. She wanted to make dinner for Jim as he had exams all week. She picked up Aiden from the babysitter's and had him playing in the family room as she worked on dinner. After some time she had him eating carrots in his chair at the table. Since Jim was running late, she decided to make gingerbread cookies with Aiden. He made his messy, but who could expect a preschooler make a neat gingerbread cookie?

Jim walked in and found his wife and son filled with flour, gummy bears, and whipped cream. He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

" You two look so funny. I feel so much better seeing you two," he commented.

" Lol. I know Aiden made a mess then I knocked the flour over by accident. I'll warm up dinner, we can clean up in the mean time," Melinda stated.

Jim took Aiden for a quick bath and Melinda started to clean up.

Sometime later, Jim returned with Aiden.

" Mel why don't you grab a quick shower? I'll start feeding Aiden," Jim suggested.

" Thanks honey, I think I really do need a bath," she quipped before heading up the stairs.

Aiden was almost done eating, when Melinda returned. She poured herself and Jim food and they began eating.

" How were your exams?," she inquired.

" I think they went well. I am so glad today was the last one. Did you have any visitors today?," he inquired.

" No not yet. I hope they don't come until after Christmas this year," she stated.

Jim squeezed her hand.

" Hoping we have a peaceful Christmas this year?"

Melinda nodded recalling what had happened on Aiden's second birthday.

_It was after the party. It had started to rain hard, so everyone decided to help clean up and head back to their respective homes. Aiden was being fussy about falling asleep. Melinda sensed something was off, and headed down to the glass door in the back. Suddenly she was pulled into a vision. Before she knew it she had gone through the glass._

_Hearing the sound of glass shattering, Jim rushed downstairs and found Melinda covered with glass fragments and drenched._

" _Mel are you all right?," he said as he rushed to her side._

_When she finally spoke she said," I cannot believe I just went through that door!," she exclaimed._

"_It's ok Mel, let's get you inside. I'll have someone repair it soon," Jim assured her as he helped her up._

Later that night as they put Aiden to bed, Melinda turned to Jim.

" I lucked out that time. Sorry about getting you all worried back then," she stated ruefully.

Jim put an arm around her.

" You and Aiden are my world. As long as you both are all right, I am fine with anything whether it be ghost related or not," Jim declared.

Melinda smiled and kissed his cheek and then they took turns kissing Aiden on the forehead.

" Let's pray for a peaceful Christmas this year," Melinda stated.

Jim chuckled.

" Peaceful as can be possible," he retorted.

They fell asleep soon after in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Have Me Part 7**

Part 7- Epilogue

The day had arrived of Jim and Melinda's tenth wedding anniversary. They decided to exchange vows again. It would be exciting because this time they had Aiden and some new friends that weren't in their first wedding.

Aiden was cute as the ring bearer. Jim's friend Louie's daughter, Vanessa was the flower girl.

Jim awaited the entrance of Melinda after Delia and other bridesmaids had walked down the aisle. Melinda finally appeared looking as radiant as ever in an off-white wedding dress. When she arrived to stand across from him in front of the priest, he couldn't help but say," You look as beautiful as the first time I saw you, if not more," he declared.

Melinda smiled brightly, wishing she could go over and kiss him now, but they had to say their vows first.

The priest spoke up and then the couple stated their vows. Then it was time to put back on their rings. After they exchanged their rings, the priest said the groom could kiss the bride.

" This time I am kissing you first," Melinda hissed and then she went for it.

Everyone cheered, especially Aiden for it had been the first wedding he had got to be part of the wedding party.

Later as everyone ate and danced, Jim took Melinda aside.

" Melinda I just wanted to promise something to you," he stated.

" What is it Jim? Are you feeling all right?," she inquired.

" I am fine Melinda. It just feels great to be here today, with you and Aiden. It feels strange that a few years ago I didn't know if I would see you again," he declared.

Melinda tried not to cry.

" Jim don't say that. We have each other now and forever."

" Mel, I just wanted to tell you I love you and you'll always have me. We have been through a lot this first decade of our marriage, and I want to wake up and see you even when we reach fifty years. But I want you to promise me if anything else happens you won't give up on living life, for yourself and Aiden," Jim stated.

" Stop getting emotional Jim. Something I have realized these past few years is that we can get through anything together," she retorted.

" Promise me anyway Honey," he pleaded.

Melinda nodded.

" I will Jim. I will always be content until the day the world ends that I will always have you," she stated.

Jim smiled.

" Now that's my girl," he declared before kissing her.

When they pulled back, she caressed his cheek and asked," Jim are you okay?"

" Yes of course Mel. I just got emotional thinking about what you have gone through alone and with me the past several years," Jim replied.

Melinda hugged him with all her might.

In the years to come as Jim and Melinda were busy working, to both make a living and dealing with the ghosts that came and went in their lives , they would also have another child and would name her Andrea Marie Clancy. As Aiden and Andrea grew their parents would try to protect them from the evil shadows and guide them towards living life the way they would want to. At first Jim and Melinda were concerned that Aiden would not be able to deal with both the dead and living, however when they discovered Andrea also had the gift, they decided to let both the kids decide for themselves.

They lived to an ripe old age together. Aiden would end up becoming a biomedical engineer and started his own company. Andrea took over Same as it ever was and helped to her mother expand the franchise, before Melinda decided to retire.

**The End**

From Melinda to Jim ( when she thought he was gone for good)

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Waking up now and again

Seeing you not where you should be

Beside me as we promised each other

Some moons ago

I don't know how to live without you

Chorus:

Please don't leave me

Going on with life now seems fruitless

For we started on this path together

Now I tread along myself

Awaiting the day when I see you again

If I had known you would leave

I would have held onto you a little longer

Before letting you walk ahead of me

Into a different place

Chorus:

Please don't leave me

I cry as I look up at the moon

We were supposed to embark

On this new avenue together

But now you are somewhere far away

I stand here hoping you shall return

To me one day

From Jim to Melinda( the day they come back home together and on the day they renew their vows)

**Always Have Me**

We traveled through

This life together thick and thin

We were able to survive a few mishaps

But in the end we used to always

Find each other and hold on tight

Then one day the grip loosened

Chorus:

You'll always have me my beloved

I may not be there when you wake up

I shall be watching over you

Blowing bubbles of hope and love

Towards you

When you feel sad

I will find a way to dry your tears

When you are cold and tired

I will wrap you up in the warmth of a blanket

Never leaving you alone and scared

Chorus:

You'll always have me my beloved

When the wind blows

It may just be me

Sending you a message

Of how much I care for you

When flowers bloom

Recall the happy times and how I have

Always loved you

For better and for worse

You will always have me

Whether I am by your side

Or in spirit simply watching over you


End file.
